


Questions

by Lafaiette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She observed his pose; hands behind his back, he stood straight. She knew what that meant. He was on the defensive, he was afraid of being attacked. She looked at his eyes again and realized that he was also <i>ashamed</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

“I suspect you have questions.”

Scarlet held her breath as he slowly turned his head and looked at her from above his shoulder. So much time had passed since she last saw those eyes - two years in fact and it seemed like a lifetime ago.

She had _many_ questions. Questions born at night, when she was restless and worried; questions born during the day, while she took care of her countless duties across Thedas and her heart screamed _Solas Solas Solas_ ; questions born when her mind was blank and tired and all she could do was staring at the distance, almost feeling him cup her cheek like he had done that night in Crestwood.

She swallowed, barely aware of the tears running down her face, ignoring altogether the Mark evolving and growing into her hand. 

He looked different; imposing, elegant, almost taller. Yet his eyes were the same and it seemed he had not aged a day. 

A blush creeped across her wet cheeks. Did she look different too? Had the stress and worry and fear burned her? Could he still see that rare and marvelous spirit in her?

She observed his pose; hands behind his back, he stood straight. She knew what that meant. He was on the defensive, he was afraid of being attacked. She looked at his eyes again and realized that he was also _ashamed_. 

Her heart burst into love and she took in a shaky breath. 

“Solas.” she said and the name tasted sweet in her mouth, welcome, like refreshing water after days spent in a desert. She paused, gathering her strength, because that single sound had already made her knees weak.

“Solas.” she repeated and he started to turn to fully face her. 

He looked mortified, rueful, but also hopeful and she felt like that too.

So she smiled - and she saw the shock and surprise on his face - and asked, while the Mark burned her flesh and blood dried on her armor:

“How are you?”


End file.
